Sordid Days In Sector 0
by Reno Keehl
Summary: Lately Reno has been called into Rufus's office often. One night while looking for the boss, Rude accidentally discovers his partner bloody behind the desk. So what is this so called overtime assignment that the boss has given Reno and why can't Rude know
1. The First Night

The metal doors to Rufus Shinra's office heavily dragged open as a handsomely bald young man in Turk uniform and black shades walked in. His long strides were casual as he approached the desk in the center of the room before he realized that someone was behind it. The echoes of his heavy footsteps quickened, and he rushed behind to see who the occupant was. To his surprise, he found his spiky red haired comrade sitting on the floor behind the desk, a defeated mess. The carpet around him seemed to be soiled in blood and some other unknown substances, as were his clothes which were also in disarray. Before words could pass from his gaped mouth, the red haired man brushed him aside.

"Don't ask, Rude…" The red haired Turk said under his breath, his dull green eyes looking away. "It was a bad day…"

It took awhile for Rude to comprehend the circumstances, but when he deducted the present evidence, there was only one possible explanation: Rufus. His black brows furrowed over his shades and he pressed closer to draw him comrade into his arms, but the red haired Turk only drew away.

"Don't touch me, yo…" The red haired said with a quiet laugh. "You'll get dirty." He finally looked up at Rude, his eyes reflecting something that the bald Turk had never seen in them before. The orbs of green that were usually brightly ambitious and gleamed of arrogant confidence were now dull and glazed over, as if dead.

"Let's go back to our room, Reno," Rude offered from lack of other words to say. He feared that if he should say the wrong word, he would only hurt his seemingly broken partner even more.

Reno shook his head gently. "I... I'm still needed here… My work isn't done yet. Go back without me, Rude. I'll see you in a little bit, 'kay?" A half smile suspended painfully on his bleeding lips, and Rude knew that was his queue to leave.

With a nod, Rude clenched his leather cladded fists and stood. Shooting one last heart wrenching glance at the shards of his partner on the floor, the bald Turk bit his lip to keep his cool as he headed for the door. And just as he passed to the other side of the metal door, a beautiful blonde man in white passed by him. Rude kept walking, pretending that he did not notice his boss returning to devour what was left of his friend. The blonde looked over his shoulder and smirked. He knew that Rude was now well aware. He knew that he was winning, and it felt good. After all, Rufus Shinra does not lose to his subordinates.

Rude's steps grew gradually heavier before coming to a complete halt when he heard the metal door closing behind him. Standing like a statue in his spot for a moment, Rude argued with himself on whether he should stick around in case things go bad or return to the room as Reno instructed. Gritting his teeth, he spun around and silently approached the metal door once more. As he took his identification card out to open the door, he heard Reno's voice, and his hand faltered. He wanted to open the door so badly. He wanted to steal his partner away from whatever hell the boss was putting him through. He wanted to do so many things, but his solid pride would not allow him to.

Gloved hand slowly returning to his pocket, Rude turned away from the door. His back pressing against the wall by the card slot, he slid heavily into a sitting position. Head leaning against the cold metal wall, he stared at the blank ceiling through his black shades. The hall was silent and empty before him, so silent that he could hear the electricity buzzing. After a few moments more of contemplating, Rude made the resolution to go ahead to return to their room as Reno so requested.

Now standing in the doorway of their vacant room, the air was suddenly colder. Perhaps it was the cold from the metal of the building, but more than likely it was the lack of human warmth in the two bunked chamber. Rude let out a sigh as he entered and removed his shades, setting them on the night stand. Unbuttoning his jacket, he threw it lazily onto his bed and sat down on the edge. Leather encased fingers knitted together as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. It had just occurred to him that he never once bothered to ask what it was the Rufus needed Reno for. By the look of it, it seem like someone was killed in the office before he came in. The image of the blood on the carpet and Reno's clothes made him shudder inwardly and his hazel eyes fluttered closed.

Eyes opening now, Rude took a glance at the clock. It read "10:32." It had been a pretty long day, he decided as he proceeded to unbutton and remove his white shirt before untying his black shoes and slipping out of them. Slipping between his covers, Rude pulled the blanket up over his bare shoulders and soon fell asleep.

Hours had drifted by when the room to their door finally slid open. Reno limped through while cussing under his breath at the loud door. He meant to not wake his partner, but it seem that it was already too late and Rude was now sitting up in his bed. The door behind Reno closed itself, leaving the two to stare at each other in the dark. In this darkness, his poor bodily condition was masked. Reno was grateful for that much. However, as he saw the outline of Rude's figure stirring on the bed, he took a step back, falling against the cold metal wall. Everything was cloaked in black. The red haired Turk searched desperately for his partner, who seems to have been momentarily devoured by the darkness of their room. This was his impression before he was startled by Rude's warm breath over him.

Reno reluctantly looked up, surprised to find that his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. There in the shadows before him was Rude who stood towering almost a foot over him. The red haired Turk suddenly felt threatened and pressed further against the wall, wincing at the cold steal soaking through his thin white shirt.

"What took you so long?" Rude questioned, his voice deep and cool as usual.

"Overtime, I guess…" Reno replied, his voice faltering as he did. His eyes widened as Rude drew closer to him, closing the gap between them. Desperately, he tried to press further against the wall, but there was nowhere that he could have gone. Steal is quite solid after all.

The room was perfectly quiet, perfectly still. It remained this way until Rude stirred. His burning gaze elevated from his partner before he pulled away. "Go to sleep. It's late," he muttered, getting back into his bed.

"Yeah…alright. Night, Rude," Reno replied quietly. Approaching his bed, he painstakingly stripped down, letting his clothes all fall to the floor around him. Blindly pulling out a clean pair of boxers from the dresser, he slipped them on and crawled into bed. Pulling the covers over his head, Reno curled up into a tight fetal position. Everything was throbbing, and everything hurts.

I'm glad he didn't question me, Reno thought to himself. If the lights were to be on, Rude would have definitely interrogated him. But still… Though the darkness masked the appearance, his pain was very apparent. His body was covered in bruises, and his lips were cut. He just wanted to cry to someone, but he knew that he could not. Knowing this, Reno wrapped his bare, bruised arms around himself, his green eyes fluttering closed. Knowing this, he decided that he would just cry silently to himself. And that was how his first night with Rufus Shinra ended.


	2. Denial and Suspicion

The night was long and sleepless for the red headed Turk as he lay wide awake. Unable to sleep, Reno had been counting down the minutes until seven A.M. It seems as thought a life time had passed before morning arrived. That was when Rude would usually wake him up. The thought of it made him smile inwardly, though he cussed under his breath that it would be needless this morning. As he laid in the silence with his eyes closed, he heard his partner stirring from the other bed. In a frenzy, Reno pretended to be asleep; pulling the covers passed his head.

The room was silent again before he heard Rude let out a tired groan. Silence again, then footsteps. They were crossing the room to get to him; Reno could tell. His heart began to panic, its rhythm growing increasingly rapid within his chest. He was so nervous and scared that he could hear his heart in his own neck. Reno did not know why, but he suddenly found himself afraid of being touched by Rude. He did not want his partner to pull the snug cocoon away from him, only to reveal his mutilated body in all its sorry glory. That was the last thing he wanted---for Rude to worry about him.

Reno braced himself, as if suspecting to be punched. As the blanket around him slowly got tugged off, he could feel himself quaking from anxiety. Unconsciously, he began to tug back in a useless attempt at recovering the blanket. As usual, Rude won their minor game of tug-o-war, leaving his half naked body out on open display. Reno's green eyes slowly fluttered open, knowing that all of his safety had just been removed. A deep sinking feeling struck his heart, and he desperately wanted his cocoon back.

"Did you get into a fight again? You got busted up pretty bad…." Rude inquired softly, reaching out to touch his partner's shoulder, only to have his hand smacked away.

Reno remained wordless for a moment, trying to lock away his fears. Taking a deep breath, he decided to put on a face. "Yeah, so what? What are ya now? My mother?" Inwardly, he apologized to his partner. He did not mean to be such a jerk, but he did not know of any other method to conceal his pain. As he contemplated his previously spoken words, he grew angry at himself. A sudden feeling of despair crossed him, and his face contorted into an angry sneer to lock the tears away.

Noticing the transition of his partner's face, the bald Turk furrowed his brows. Getting onto one knee before the bed, Rude gazed solidly into Reno's eyes. "I don't know what happened in that office last night, but if you can't handle it, don't go back."

The irony in Rude's words invoked an abrupt laughter from the red haired Turk's throat. Can't handle? Don't go back? Easier said than done, Rude, he thought to himself. Letting out a sigh, he turned to face the wall, his bare back to Rude. "I have to go back. It's not that simple…" Reno muttered, half hoping that Rude could not hear him. "What happened in there--- that's none of your business!" Reno shouted defensively before he caught himself and tried to calm down. With the best imitation of his usually self, he added, "Stop freakin' out about everything. I got this shit down, man. I've worked here for just as long as you have. I know my way around the job." Yeah, I really know my way around the job, Reno thought grudgingly to himself.

Perhaps the red haired Turk's words somehow managed to hurt him, but without further words, Rude got up and walked back to his side of the room. Opening the door by his bed, he got into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Removing his pants and briefs, his stepped into the shower and turned on the water. As the warm water pelted against his muscular body, the scent of Reno's cigarettes drifted into the steam that rose in the glass chamber, a makeshift death trap. Rude closed his hazel eyes and savoured the familiar scent. Although he had stopped smoking for the most part, his delinquent partner still retains the ever famous title of Human Chimney among the Turks. The thought summoned an uncontrollable smile to his lips, though it quickly vanished.

"What did happen in there?" Rude absentmindedly asked to himself as he lifted his head. Though the water washed his face clean, his thoughts were cloudier than ever.

Try as he might, but when he put together all the things he had gathered since his accidental encounter with Reno last night, it did not make any sense. Nothing added up. There was blood all over the carpet in the office. Reno was covered in blood; probably not his own. He looked as if someone had just taken his soul from him. He returns to the room late, claiming that it was overtime. He is obsessively defensive when the subject of last night is even mentioned, not to mention his body was covered in cuts and bruises. Where did Rufus fall into all of this? Rude asked himself. What did Rufus do to take the life out of Reno's prideful green eyes?

Nothing came to mind as he kept pondering the subject over and over again. The duration of his shower was longer than usual; given that most of that time was spent spacing off and staring at white bathroom tiles. When he emerged from the steamy bathroom, Reno was gone. A little annoyed now, Rude hurriedly dressed and headed out. They usually waited for each other, so why did Reno take off on his own today? It is almost as if he deliberately waited for Rude to take a shower to make his escape. Unknowingly, Rude was angry at his partner for leaving without notice. But it is not like Reno was obligated to notify him… Still, reason suddenly left him as the bald Turk marched down the hall to the elevator.

As the elevator arrived and the door opened, a blonde female Turk emerged, eating a strawberry crème cheese bagel. Looking up from her breakfast, the blonde noticed Rude and dodged out of the elevator. Taken aback by the oncoming blonde, Rude stumbled backwards, only to fall prey to her. Pressing the bald Turk against the wall, the blonde's blue eyes were tinted with concern.

"Reno…What happened to him?" She questioned, holding her bagel at stomach level with both hands.

Not expecting the question, Rude stared blankly for a moment. He was slightly ashamed that he could not tell her; he did not know. With a resigned sigh, Rude shrugged. "Hell if I know…" He answered under his breath before gazing down at her. "I was hoping you'd know, Elena."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Elena shook her head. "No…but I'm really worried. Something about him is not right," she noted quietly, eyes shifting about as if searching for dangerous, stray ears. Attention falling back on Rude, Elena whispered in a low voice, "Have you seen his eyes? I caught him on his way back to your room last night. They looked so…empty…like one of those Soldiers who rejected the mako injection."

The sudden mentioning of mako drew Rude's immediate attention. "Mako injection?" He repeated, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

Nodding, Elena continued, "That's right. Some Soldiers' bodies reject the mako they are injected with. As some sort of a side effect, their eyes turn dull, as if empty."

As if dead, Rude thought to himself, the image of Reno in the office last night flashing in the back of his mind. Snapping back into reality, Rude shook the thought from his head. The possibility of Reno being injected with Mako was zero. "No. That's not it. Shinra would not waste mako needlessly. It's for the Soldiers only. We're Turks, Elena. We don't count." We don't count…those words resonated in his ears as Rude grew silent. If it was true and they really did not count, what kind of horrible things would they do to Reno? His heart sank.

Noticing the change in her comrade's visage, Elena frowned. "You know…There's this other rumor that Rufus has him employed on some top secret errand…" the blonde whispered, glancing around nervously.

Something about Elena was not right this morning either, thought Rude. She seemed incredibly jittery today, and she is talking far more than usual, far more than necessary. Rude's eyes narrowed dubiously as he asked, "Is there something you know that I don't, Elena?"

The blonde frantically shook her head. She feared that she had accidentally said too much. "No---no! I don't know anything. I'm sorry Rude…" Her blue eyes looked up at the bald Turk with sincere sympathy before she turned and walked away.

Watching as Elena left, Rude noticed that there was a slight limp to her movement. "So it seems quite the contrary…" Rude muttered to himself as he entered the elevator and headed up towards Rufus's office. Once he arrived at the top floor, Rude got off and almost immediately, his angry scowl returned. Swiping his card to gain entrance to the office, the bald Turk watched as the heavy metal door dragged itself open.

There at the desk, Rufus Shinra was sitting, his delicate fingers laced on top of the cherry surface. A smirk was suppressed on the young Shinra's lips as he gazed challengingly at Rude who nonchalantly entered the room. "What's wrong, Rude? Did you miss me so much that you found the need to see me first thing in the morning?" he asked, voice half amused.

His leather cladded fists clenching silently, Rude stopped in front of the desk. Something about Rufus this morning suggested guiltiness. Something about him told Rude that he was indeed the culprit behind Reno's injuries. Taking a deep breath, Rude kept his cool as he looked into the eyes of the beautiful blonde demon before him. "Sir, do you happen to know where Reno is?" He asked, suspecting that he would.

All traces of amusement immediately drained from Rufus's face as he heard the name. "Reno? Aren't you his partner, Rude? Shouldn't you be more aware of his whereabouts than me?" His visage was soft, but the graveness in his voice along with his emphasis on the word you made even Rude shudder inwardly. There seem to have been an underlying meaning to Rufus's suggestion, and he made it more obvious when he leaned back in his chair and smirked. "My…I wonder where he could have gone…"

Rude's hazel eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. At the moment, he wanted to punch Rufus Shinra in the face, and he was surprised that he was able to resist. "Well then, I'll go look for him," was Rude's only reply to Rufus's provocation. Leaving it at that and cutting the conversation short, Rude turned to walk out the door. To his surprise, he ran into his wounded red head friend, who was on his way in.

Startled by their collision, Reno's eyes widened as they met Rude's through his shades. His heart pounded rapidly, and he abruptly turned and made a run for it. Confused, Rude ran after his partner. As the echoes of their footsteps composed a haphazard melody in the empty hall way, all reason seem to have left both men's head.

Reno was intent of not confronting Rude---ever. Rude on the other hand desperately wanted to know what was going on between Reno and Rufus. He was angry that even Elena knew more than he did pertaining to his own partner. Anger fueling his speed, Rude's footsteps grew loud and more frequent as he caught up to Reno. Catching the red head by the arm, he pulled him back. Much to his shock, Reno only collapsed to his knees and begged to be released. The pain in his eyes was so real as they gazed up helplessly at Rude; he was taken aback. Staring in dismay, Rude watched as his comrade seemed ready to cry, his head hanging limply on his shoulders. Unknowingly, Rude knelt down and gathered Reno into his arms.

"What the hell, yo?" The red head fought violently to be freed, but his bodily pain along with the hysteria only drained him, and he quickly gave up, falling softly against his partner's strong chest.

"Where did you go this morning? What happened to you?" Rude asked softly.

"Breakfast…" Reno answered bitterly. "I never did like bagels…" he added with a forced grin.

"Is that so…?" Rude muttered dubiously, quirking a brow.

"Yup. Chill out, Rude. You must be working too hard or somethin'. You've been freaking out about me. It's cool, yo. I can take care of myself," Reno said in an unconvincing attempt at reassuring his partner. Though he was grinning idiotically and his voice recovered its usual laid back tone, his eyes gave him away. Even he thought his façade to be obvious. Being as intelligent as Rude is, he would never fall for that.

"Guess so," Rude replied, suddenly losing the will to argue with his partner. He realized that no matter what he said, Reno would just invite a new way of digressing. "Did the boss call you in today?" the bald Turk asked, recalling that Reno was on his way into the office when their meeting turned into a game of tag.

"Yeah," Reno replied curtly, "he wanted to…discuss something with me."

"I see. Guess I'll see you later," Rude said with a nod before pulling away from Reno and standing up.

Getting to his feet as well, Reno nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

The two parted ways; Reno going to report to Rufus and Rude to wander the building otherwise instructed. As he returned to Rufus's office, Reno's heart sunk. He felt so guilty that he blatantly lied to Rude, and the worst part of it was that it was so obvious that Rude knew he was lying. After all, it was not hard to figure out at all. With a sigh, he approached Rufus' desk and the black leather chair spun around.

"I'm back," Reno announced half-heartedly.

"Good…"


	3. Humiliating Desire

Rufus circled the red haired Turk as if a hawk circling its prey, a subtle smirk playing on his lips. Reno's body tensed at the needless attention directed at him. Rufus's piercing blue eyes were overwhelmingly intimidating, especially in situations such as this where he is being scanned by them. The silently examining eyes made Reno feel naked, and he wanted to hide from them. Biting his lips, he finally found the courage to say something.

"Last night…" Reno started, though he could not seem to squeeze out the rest of his sentence.

Rufus stopped his orbit for a moment and drew Reno's back against his frame. With a casual smile he said, "…You were a bad little Turk. You needed to be punished."

"Why are you doing this?" Reno asked, his voice barely audible. He felt his body sinking against Rufus's chest as the warmth from the other man was quite alluring. Putting forth conscious effort, he tried to resist, but his body betrayed him.

"Because you punched me in the nose…" Rufus muttered, his slim finger tracing Reno's clavicle.

Body shivering from his boss's touch, Reno swallowed nervously. "Is that really it?"

Chuckling quietly at Reno's question, Rufus's right hand gently wrapped itself around the side of the red head's neck. "What do you think, Reno? Do I seem like someone who would get revenge for something that petty? I admit my face is to die for, but still…" Laughing at his own comment, he leaned forward, pressing his body against Reno's back. "I am doing it because I want to." A smirked pulled at his lips as he observed Reno's head leaning back, exposing his thin, fair neck. Taking the initiative, the blonde Shinra seductively placed his darkened lips on the other's flesh, kissing at the skin tenderly.

His losing green eyes fought to stay open, and he refused to fall into Rufus's web. Reno knew it was a dark path to follow and what awaits him at the end of the road is bitterness and lies. That was not the path that he wanted, but his boss's warm breath on his neck made it harder and harder for his body to resist, though his mind was crying for him to break away. Flinching at the warm touch of Rufus's fingertips crawling under his shirt, Reno shuddered. "St-stop…!" he pleaded, but his voice faltered when the hand under his shirt slid into his pants. Eyes flashing open, Reno tried to break away. However, his attempt back fired, and before he knew it, he found himself leaning over the cherry wood desk in the center of the room.

Leaning over him, Rufus unbuckled his belt, allowing his pale hand easier access to the red head's hardening member. "I thought you said stop," the blonde noted mockingly, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

Too flustered to reply, Reno bit his blazer's sleeve to keep himself quiet. It was true, he wanted for Rufus to stop and set him free, but his body wanted otherwise. Damn traitor, Reno cussed inwardly at his body as his eyes snapped shut. An uncontrollable moan escaped his throat and was muffled as the blonde's skillful hand stroked him. The rhythm of his assaulter's hand quickened, and Reno's breaths shortened. Every single stroke brought him uncomfortably closer to releasing, and he fought with himself to prevent it from happening at all cost. However, with Rufus's mouth planting erotic kisses on his neck and both his hands occupying themselves on his body, he found it increasingly harder to resist. His body tensed for a minute before committing the ultimate act of betrayal, and he finally released, his seed running down the side of his member, covering Rufus's delicate hand.

Breathing heavily, Reno turned his head to look up at Rufus, his dead green eyes glistening with a hungry lust that he himself was unaware of. "Rufus…" he began to say, straightening up and turning around to face his boss.

"You are going to tell me that you do not want this, am I correct?" Rufus asked, his cocky smile still on his face, though he seemed inwardly hurt. "Give it a break, Reno. Weren't you the one that cried out under my body last night?" he noted matter-of-factly along with a short laugh.

"That's not the point! Just because my body wanted it doesn't mean that I---!"

Without being given the chance to finish his sentence, Reno was cut off when the other man's lips fell over his. Letting out a muffled cry as Rufus's tongue slipped into his mouth, Reno leaned his hands on the desk for support. He returned the kiss absent mindedly, and before long, his clothes were on the floor.

Now standing naked before the desk, Reno's green eyes were downcast. He was so ashamed of himself that he could cry, but Rufus's presence did not allow it. With the utmost grace, Rufus unbuttoned his black shirt and allowed it to drop to the floor along with his white coat. His lean, yet muscular frame confronting Reno, he tilted the red head's chin so that their eyes were aligned.

"Remove the rest of my clothes," Rufus ordered, an amused smirk playing at his lips.

"Wh-what?" Reno stuttered, red brows knitting together in objection.

"You heard me…" Rufus replied, pulling Reno into a passionate kiss.

While their lips locked, Reno's reluctant and shaking hands unbuttoned Rufus's white slack. As he progressed to undoing the zipper fly, he flinched at how hot Rufus was. It was strangely arousing, and the realization scared him. Quickly withdrawing his hands, he let the white slacks slowly drop on their own, leaving Rufus Shinra standing in all his naked glory. Pulling away from the kiss, Reno gasped breathlessly at the sigh of his boss's beautiful body. It was then that he realized why he fell so hard when the opportunity came and why he was stuck in this hellish cycle now.

"I want out…" Reno said quietly, diverting his gaze.

Rufus's cocky grin left his face, and his expression grew stern. "You will not leave me!"

Green eyes growing wide as the blonde back handed him, Reno fell against the cherry surface once more. Bare chest pressed against the polished wood, Reno glanced up at Rufus, one hand pressed to his stinging cheek. "I don't want this anymore…"he whispered looking as though tears might escape his eyes at any moment now.

The blonde let out an agitated sigh, placing his hands on Reno's hips. "You keep talking, but nothing you say makes any sense. Why wouldn't you want this?" Rufus asked, the earnest confusion in his voice irking the red head. With Rufus Shinra, it was hard to tell when he was being an asshole and when he was actually serious. Suppose it is that rich boy ignorance that got to Reno. Suppose it is that same ignorance that somehow managed to bring them to where they stand today; naked and alone in Rufus's office.

Reno felt the blonde's hard member rubbing against his hole, and naturally he braced himself. Then in a moment, he let out a painful yelp as a searing pain overcame his still aching body; it was inside of him. Clawing desperately at the desk while Rufus moved in him, Reno bit him lip to keep from crying out. As Rufus's pace began to quicken, it grew harder and harder for the red head to keep his silence. Every little movement was breathtakingly painful.

As it was, when the blonde grew to maintain a steady rhythm, a soft moan emitted from Reno's throat. And as that sound escaped his lips, his tears began to fall; he knew that he was in over his head now, and the waves would not allow him to swim to safety. Life as he knew it has left him the night he was swept from the shores of safety. His clean-cut nails dug helplessly into the cherry surface as Rufus continued to pound into him. Letting out little gasps and moans, Reno hated himself more with each involuntary sound. The sound of his own voice along with the impact of their flesh and Rufus's heavy breathing was altogether very arousing to him, and he hated it.

The pain was slowly but surely melting into pleasure as Rufus probed deeper inside of him. The sensation of their mingling bodies accompanied by the way Rufus passionately breathed his name urged the red headed Turk to succumb and be seduced. It was not hard to give in with the stunningly handsome blonde's hot body skillfully pressing against his. A quivering "aah" sounded from the red head when the blonde gave one last thrust before releasing inside of him, the warmth overflowing him.

"Can you still say that and mean it, Reno?" Rufus breathed, pulling out of Reno and letting the milky fluid drip from his still hardened member.

Trying to catch his breath, Reno squeezed his eyes closed. He felt so dirty, so completely violated, yet what scared him the most was how satisfied he felt. He wanted to do it all over again…but not with Rufus…not like this. Swallowing his pride, Reno turned around to face Rufus. "My body wants it… I don't."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Rufus smirked. "Get on your knees, Reno."

Resisting, Reno received a punch in the face, his lip getting cut once again. Out of fear of being hit again, Reno obeyed, this time without resistance Reno slowly got on his knees, and as if he could predict his boss's next orders, he firmly grasped the base of his wet member and engulfed the shaft in his mouth. Taking as much of the length into his mouth as possible, Reno carefully massaged the head with his tongue, getting a satisfied moan from Rufus. As he progressed to working on the rest of the length, he felt Rufus's fingers wrapping into his hair. A muffled cry escaped his throat as the blonde tugged at the strands of red. The vibrations from his voice creating a strangely pleasant sensation against Rufus's member, the blonde released a small amount into Reno's mouth, who in turn swallowed. As Rufus pressed his head against his body, Reno gagged at the length beginning shoved down his throat. And as Rufus released some more, forcing the Reno to swallow, the unfortunate red head accidentally let a few stray tears escape his eyes.

What am I doing? Reno asked himself as he pulled his dripping mouth away and averted his gaze to look up at Rufus. What the fuck am I doing?

Before he could answer himself, Rufus swiftly put Reno on his back and parted his legs. Looking passively between them, eyes still teary, the red head abandoned all hope of being saved from Rufus and himself. The beautiful face that stared hungrily back at him was becoming more and more irresistible, and as it pulled closer to him, his eyes closed and Rufus was in him once again.

I feel so ugly, Reno thought, grasping at the carpet every time Rufus thrust into him. The phrase kept repeating over and over in his mind before his heart grew numb. Bringing his arms up from beside him, he wrapped them around the back of Rufus's neck and drew him closer. Between panting breaths, Rufus leaned in to initiate a kiss with the red head. Their tongues hastily intertwined and parted, each time leaving both party breathless. Rape shouldn't feel this good, Reno thought to himself as their lips parted and Rufus pressed his hot mouth over his collar bone. His heart began to race and all reason was beginning to leave him.

"R-Rufus…!" he breathed as the blonde quickened his pace. His back began to arch, and his nails dug into the other man's shoulders. "St-stop!"

Ignoring Reno, Rufus continued to pound into the red head. Without second notice, Reno spontaneously released, spilling his seeds against Rufus's chest. The young Shinra smirked at the messy display of satisfaction. Pulling out, he hovered over the Turk, observing his flustered face with a victorious grin. "Say my name again, Reno. If you don't do it willingly, I'll have to force it out of you."

I'm so sorry, Rude, he cried in his heart. Green eyes looking up weakly at Rufus, Reno slowly shook his head. "No…" With that said, he sat up this time; he laid Rufus on his back. As the blonde watched on curiously, Reno carefully penetrated himself with Rufus's erection, letting out a soft grunt as he took the whole shaft inside of him. Slowly he began to move, bouncing softly on the blonde's groin. Amused by Reno's sudden willingness, Rufus placed his idle hands on the red head's hips. Deciding to help his partner out, Rufus gently thrust upward to rhythmically match Reno. Letting out loud moans as they both quickened their pace, Reno threw back his head. With Rufus probing deeper and harder into him, Reno leaned back, planting his hands on either sides of him for support. Their breathing synchronized, the two collided with twice as much force as before, each time the impact resulting from a startlingly aroused moan from Reno.

Falling against Rufus harder, Reno opened his mouth to talk but was intercepted with a delighted moan from his own lips. Rufus had begun to stroke him all the while loving him as hard as he could. Everything sped up, as did Reno's voice, which was faltering on and off with every movement that they made. His eyes fluttered open and closed and his breath quivered from over stimulation.

"R-Rufus!" Reno cried as his moans turned into mere "ahs."

"Reno...!" Rufus sounded in return, and both of their backs arched, releasing simultaneously.

Shifting under Reno, Rufus got up and turned for his bathroom. "Go back to your partner. I bet he'd love to see you like this…" With a smirk, Rufus entered his private bathroom, leaving Reno sitting naked and alone in his office.

As he sat there, a soiled mess, Reno looked down at himself, feeling more used than ever. Just then, the metal door heavily dragged open, and to his misfortune, a familiar face walked in. Looking up with dilated green eyes, Reno's mouth gaped open at the sight of his partner in the doorway. "Rude…"


	4. I'm so fucking sick

Rude flinched at the sigh of his partner. Standing at the doorway without knowing what to do or what to say, he merely breathed to keep himself from going insane. Reno forgot to breathe for a moment as a time bomb in his mind exploded, and all he could do was look up at his partner, wide eyed like a young fawn staring into headlights. Blood and white fluids were running from his body as he desperately attempted to cover himself. More than anything, the redhead wishes to just disappear. Those invisible, staring eyes were burning a hole in his chest; it hurts more than being ravished by Rufus. It was as though his heart was being raped. Rude could see everything now, he was sure of it. Being so naked, he felt transparent, as if the hazel eyes behind the black shades were able to penetrate his skin and read his deepest and ugliest thoughts.

Reno let out a hoarse cry before doubling over, his jacket pressed to his chest. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, apologizing more to himself than Rude. His body shook and he gasped for air. If he could returned to the Lifestream right then and there, Reno would have inevitably taken the chance. More than before, he felt wretched. He felt as though he had brought this upon himself, and all the ugliness that somehow came to replace his usual happy-go-lucky colours was summoned on his own. Suddenly taking the blame, he forgot that Rufus Shinra had ever beaten him. Taking the blame, he forgot that Rufus Shinra had forced him to kill. Taking the blame, he forgot that he allowed Elena to get just as dirty as he was. Taking the fall, he forgot that Rufus Shinra had just raped him yet again.

Taking nearly silent steps, the bald Turk made his way across the room, and in an instance, Reno was gathered into his arms. The redhead's body shuddered at the sudden warmth surrounding him, and Rude's unexpected kindness only made him want to cry more. Clapping a hand over his mouth, Reno sobbed uncontrollably. The arms engulfing him growing stronger, Reno felt himself melting against the muscular chest.

_I'm so easy…_

"Put on some clothes, would you? You look ridiculous," Rude muttered beneath his breath as he removed his jacket and draped it over his partner's shoulders. "Let's go back to our room and get you cleaned up. You can explain yourself later."

Grudgingly, Reno nodded. Finding his discarded pants on the floor, he dressed himself to the best of his ability and followed Rude out of the office. On their short journey back to the room, Reno felt as though his heart would burst any moment. He was so nervous and guilty. Once catching Rude's eyes through his sunglasses as he stole a glimpse over his shoulder, Reno's heart flipped and he felt the urge to turn the other way and run. His breaths shortened and his head grew increasingly lighter. Staggering forward, the room spun for a second before the redhead collapsed. All was dark.

"…no… Reno...!"

"Nnn…" Reno sounded as his green eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision blurred for a moment before gradually focusing to find Rude looking over him; sunglasses off and in his hands. Blinking blankly a few times, the spiky redheaded Turk pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around. The room was lit merely by a single lamp. Shaking his head, Reno clutched it as if to keep balance. "Aw, man… How long have I been out?" He groaned, wincing as he shifted in the bed.

Looking at his watch, his partner shrugged. "Couple of hours."

"Couple of hours?! I gotta get back to work!" Reno exclaimed, springing forward before letting out a sharp yelp and falling on his back. "Shit…" he groaned as he shifted to get off of his back.

"Go take a shower…then we'll see if you can go back," Rude ordered in a voice that even Reno could not deny. It was full of authority, so much so that a high ranking delinquent like the "Chimney" himself could not do but to heed.

Nodding silently, the redhead attempted to push himself up again. Sitting up, he proceeded to standing, however after taking a few steps shower bound, the strength in his legs deserted him and he collapsed forward. Almost immediately, Rude darted to catch his partner; success. "I can't walk…" The spiky red haired Turk muttered into the crook of his partner's arm before closing his eyes.

Without replying, Rude picked up his comrade and headed for the bathroom. And even though his sunglasses were off, he looked more intense than ever, his brown brows knitted together in frustration. It seem as though he was thinking hard about something, and try as he might, he simply could not figure out the answer. Opening the glass shower door with one hand, the bald Turk allowed entrance for the both of them, and once in, he carefully leaned Reno against the navy tile wall. He stood there thinking as to what he should do next, and whether or not the redhead was capable of even cleansing himself without it becoming somehow detrimental. Scanning the shower cubical for a moment, Rude mentally made a list of possible safety hazards, and came to the conclusion that Reno would need his aid, regardless of whether or not he wanted it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rude glanced over at Reno who had his chest against the wall and was desperately grasping at the tiles to keep his footing. Taking two steps to close the distance between them, Rude gently slid off the jacket he lent his partner back in Rufus's office and toss it outside. Now shirtless, all of his cuts and bruises were once again revealed and Reno suddenly grew wary of the presence behind him. He madly started clawing at the tiles as if to make an escape, only to have his hands locked against the cold stone by his partner.

"Calm down," Rude ordered firmly. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just going to get you cleaned up. Obviously you can't do it yourself."

Struggling once more, he tried to break from his partner's hold, but a sharp pain surged through his bruised body and he fell to his knees. "No...Get away…Water can't clean this," Reno whispered, voice echoing off of their barriers. When Rude's hands released his and his arms wrapped themselves around his waist a defeated groan passed the redhead's throat, and he slammed his head violently against the wall before letting his body go lax. His slim back shivered against Rude's chest, and he appeared as though a young stray kitten. The contrast between the frigid shower tiles and the warmth radiating from his partner's chest sent chills down the resigned red haired Turk's spine, and again the feeling of wretchedness returned to him. "Don't get so close to me…" he started, his voice shaking and hoarse, "…you might get sick."

"Don't talk like you're infected, Reno," Rude replied, his embrace becoming stronger.

"I'm fucking sick! Look at me!" The red haired Turk shouted, slamming his head against the wall again. His body quivered and he sniffed, pressing a hand to his mouth to keep himself silent. "Do you know what this is, Rude? This is a piece of shit; a dirty piece of shit," he murmured through his hand. Then turning around to face Rude, his teary green gaze faltered and he lost his words for a moment. The hazel eyes staring back at him were so sincere, they hurt. Shaking the thought from his head, Reno shouted, "Look at me! Do I look like I can be cleaned to you?! What kind of fucking water can clean this? I'm sick! I'm so fucking sick!" The last word escaping his lips, he succumbed to tears, and broke.

Without giving a verbal response, Rude simply held onto his partner, gently stroking his disarrayed red spikes. Gazing up to the ceiling, he searched for an answer to their dismal state, yet no divine intervention was granted and he gave up. Optimism was beyond them. It is now and has always been. Within the walls of Midgard, and here in Sector 0 especially, hope was not custom, and the wise learned to embrace despair in all of its multi-facet glory. But he wishes he had a word of relief to present to his partner who was in so much agony. If a simple "everything will be okay" would do, Rude would repeat it over and over until all of Reno's pain and problems would vanish, but it did not seem that it was the case. He knew that nothing he could possibly say at the moment would be successful in erasing the horrible trauma that the redhead was undergoing, whether self-inflicted or forced.


	5. Second Chance

Fingers digging into the white material of Rude's shirt, Reno buried his face in his partner's shoulder, staining it with tears. The dreary bathroom echoed with silence save for the muffled and shuddering sobs emitted from Reno's throat; time seems to have been stopped. Shifting his attention, his wary gaze fell back on the devastated redhead, Rude's expression hardened and he finally spoke, "Take off your pants and shower."

The redhead pulled his face away from his partner's shoulder to reveal his questioning countenance. Brows contorting, Reno looked uncomprehendingly into Rude's stern hazel eyes. "I don't…"

"You are going to shower, Reno," Rude interrupted, his voice more severe than ever. "I'm not letting you do anything until you do."

"But I don't…Now right now…I can't take off my pants…" Reno mumbled, green eyes tearing away from his partner's face and gazing off blankly into the tile wall.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rude rubbed his temple. It seems that no matter how he put it, Reno was not about to undress all the way to shower. He was getting very irritated that Reno would not comply with his simple request, and he was steadily losing his patience. Grabbing Reno by the face, Rude turned him so that he was gazing directly into his eyes, and placing great emphasis on each word, he spoke, "You will take off your pants and shower, or I will do it for you."

Startled by Rude's sudden lost of tolerance for his passiveness; Reno could not do but stare terrified back into Rude's hazel eyes. Then as unfamiliar warmth radiated from his waistline, Reno's eyes snapped shut and he flinched from Rude's touch, only to be roughly grabbed by the waist. As he was being pulled by the waist of his pants, Reno's body grew tense as if he was anticipating something horrible. Rufus's face immediately flashed before his eyes, and Reno threw his hands before him to push Rude away from himself. However, the strength in his arms left him and he was pressed against his partner's chest, his pants half way off.

Fingers curling weakly around Rude's black tie, Reno's eyes slowly fluttered open. And looking down with half-lidded green eyes, the redhead opened his mouth, though he remained speechless at the sight of his own naked body. Then looking up at Rude, he subtly shook his head, as if to deny the fact that he was strangely aroused by their entire situation, but his partner tried to overlook it by quickly turning the other way.

"It's off. Now shower," Rude ordered, starting to get to his feet. However, a frail hand reached up and pulled him back by his tie, and instinctively, he got on one knee. Looking down with tentative eyes, the bald Turk waited for his partner to speak.

Shifting his gaze from Rude's chest to the tile floor, Reno shook his head. "I can't stand, remember?" He reminded, a subtle hint of suggestiveness accidentally resounded in his voice. Receiving only a simple nod from his partner, Reno was then helped up by the bald Turk. Now standing with the support of his partner, Reno leaned his entire weight against the other's chest, closing his eyes for a moment. Breathing in the stale air, he exhaled then gazed into his partner's eyes. "Your suit is going to get all wet if you keep it on…partner." He said the last word with a faint trace of his usual humor intact, which brought Rude some comfort.

"What do you suppose I do then?" Rude inquired, without putting much thought into the sudden suggestiveness in his partner's behavior.

Drawing back, Reno leaned his slim figure against the cold tile wall. Extending his arms, he drew Rude closer to himself, a faint smile on his lips. The taller of the two not putting up much resistance, Reno took his passiveness as an open invitation. Fingers tangled with the knot of Rude's black tie, the redhead unfastened it and soon it slid down the bald Turk's chest and onto the floor.

Hazel eyes now looking searchingly into fogs of green, Rude's brows furrowed. "What are you doing?" He asked, voice resounding with a hint of uneasiness. His partner's only response was a crooked smile, and he knew what Reno wanted. "No, I'll keep it on. I don't mind if it gets wet," Rude promptly added, pushing Reno's hands away from his chest. Taking a step backwards, the bald Turk stared wordlessly into Reno's green eyes, uncertain as to what he had initially planned to do in regards to cleansing his partner.

A heartbroken look crossed the other's face, and he shifted his gaze from his partner's. "I am dirty, aren't I?"

"What? No---! That's not what I---"

"Even you don't want to touch me…" Reno muttered quietly, a scornful sneer directed at himself.

A defeated sigh escaped Rude's lips and he shook his head. "That's not it. I just don't want to hurt you anymore. Look at you. You can't even walk. You are not thinking straight… You will probably grow to regret it later."

Sliding to the floor, Reno pulled his knees up to his chest and began laughing cynically. "Hurt me? I don't think there is a pain worse than this, Rude." A bitter expression shown on his face as he looked back up at his partner. "You love me, don't you?" He asked, voice suddenly softening. "More than Rufus?"

Getting on one knee before Reno, Rude reluctantly nodded. "In a sense. But I do not love Rufus."

"I know what you two did…" Reno whispered, his red brows furrowing with conviction.

"That wasn't the same…" Rude denied, although he remembered clearly his previous encounters with his boss.

"Then take me," Reno replied willingly. "Take me right now. Make me believe that you don't love him."

A frustrated groan sounded from Rude before he nodded. "Is that what you really want, Reno? Or are you just doing this to get back at us somehow?"

"Just do it, Rude! Just fucking screw me already! If Rufus can do it, why can't you? Or are you happy with that? Are you happy with what he did to me?" A burst of anger overcame Reno's voice as he spoke then he quieted. "Don't you want to make me yours again?" His voice held such pain in it that his partner could not refuse.

"I do…"

Reno's arms reached out once more to draw his partner closer. Gazing into his hazel eyes for a moment, he wordlessly confessed his love, engaging his partner in a painfully passionate kiss. He hoped that their love would overpower the wretchedness he felt.


	6. One More Time

Rude's breath faltered as the red head pulled him onto himself. He kissed back with hesitation at first, but when Reno's hands began to wander into his partner's black slacks, Rude let our a quivering sigh and became more engaged. Something in the back of his mind screamed for him to stop, telling him that Reno was in no condition to decide for himself, but his sudden lust took the better of his judgment, and he kissed his partner feverishly, hands now caressing the other's smooth, naked chest. With each new exchange of breath that they made, Rude's mind pleaded louder and louder for him to stop himself before it was too late and instincts would take over all reason.

Now he became as confused as Reno was, unable to decipher right from desire. As Reno's shaking hands gently stroked his member, the war in his mind became increasingly impossible, and once he felt himself hardening, he knew that he had lost the war. Pulling back, he drew one deep breath before he emerged himself in their passionate deceit completely, shutting out the small voice of reason that rang desperately in the back of his mind.

With his fingers now discovering the subtle goosebumps along Reno's side, Rude allowed his tongue to dance wildly within the red head's mouth, who laid against the cold marble floor, seemingly pacified as he matched the steps of Rude's tongue, keeping with the tempo. While their kiss continued on at a constant pace, Reno's hand was stroking faster in Rude's pants, and soon he drew another quivering sigh from his partner.

More than completely aroused now, Rude drew back from the kiss, and grabbing Reno by the hips, he pulled the him into a sitting position before they both slowly rose to their feet, Reno with the aid of his partner. Now being the one against the wall, Rude reached a hand out to turn on the water. Running cold at first, the strong jet stream startled Reno and he dodged forward, pressing his naked body against his partner's, still covered in slightly dismantled clothes, eyes snapping shut.

As the water grew warmer, the red head's tense body came to relax, and he was able to fell Rude's stiffness through his black trouser pressing against him. Eyes now fluttering open, he looked up at his partner with a questioning green eyes before he leaned up and gently pressed his lips to the others. leaving a small trace of blood when he pulled back and offered a faint smile. Running his hands down Rude's chest, he slowly undid the plastic buttons of white shirt he was wearing, now becoming soaked from the shower water. Revealing the bald Turk's muscular chest, he appeared mesmerized by the sight. Allowing his softly calloused fingertips to trace a line down Rude's chest then abdomen, Reno gently laid his hand on his protruding member, caressing it softly through the black rayon.

Rude in turn, watched Reno's hand move with just as much fascination, and when it stopped on his groin, he pressed up against the wall and flinched. Sliding his right from Reno's waist around to his back, the bald Turk slyly ran through the space between his partner's slightly opened legs, carefully and lovingly petting the red head's opening. A bit of pre-cum oozed from Reno's exposed head before the warm water washed it away, and he shied away from the touch with the sudden fear that he would get hurt again. Withdrawing his hand once he sensed the red haired Turk's reluctance, Rude attentively gazed on with idle hands as the green orbs before him grew distance as Reno slowly transitioned to his knees, warm artificial rain pelting against his spiky red hair, flattening it.

With careful hands, the red head undid his partner's silver belt buckle, releasing the black leather strap from it's captivation and dropping it on the floor beside him, making a metallic clunk as it hit the marble. Rude watched as Reno proceeded to undoing the rest of his pants, heart beginning to pound at the sound of his zipper sliding down, the echoing splatters of the water only succeeding in increasing his anticipation. Warmth flooded his body as his blood began to boil with lustful anxiety watching still as Reno grasped his member from his pants, pulling it out so that it was not visible for the both of them. Seeing his partner with his hands wrapped lovingly around the base, the bald Turk let out a quiet sigh; his desire for Reno to put the entire length in his mouth was undeniably growing stronger.

Unconsciously, the standing Turk laid a hand on the back of Reno's head, gently urging it towards himself. Flashing a seductive smile up at Rude, Reno slowly leaned his head forward, extending his tongue to tease the tip of his partner's member. After successfully stealing a low moan from Rude's lips, the red head went on to engulf as much of the shaft in his mouth as possible. Green eyes fluttering closed, he forced the length down his throat, letting out a muffled moan as he did so. Moving his head back and forth, he allowed Rude's member to slid in and out of his mouth all the awhile massaging the tip with his tongue. Body tensing from the pleasurable pressure building in his groin, the bald Turk pressed further against the marble wall. Closing his hazel eyes, Rude's grasp wound into Reno's red ponytail, and tugging roughly at the red strands, he pushed his partner's face against his body, allowing his member to remain in the other's throat for a moment.

Another muffled moan emitted from Reno's sealed lips, clamped around the stiff shaft as Rude began to gently thrust into his mouth. In order to help his partner climax, Reno forced his head back from his grasp and moved his mouth along the length, sucking hard on it. As they moved together, Rude his hips, and Reno his head, Rude's low moans echoed along with the sound of water pelting Reno's back and the marble beneath and around them. Throwing his head back, he finally released into the red head's mouth, who willingly swallowed it all, looking up and smiling at him.

Withdrawing from his partner's mouth, Rude gazed down at him, face now clean again from the warm water. Leaning forward, he kissed Reno passionately before helping him to his feet. Standing with his fingers laced behind Rude's neck, the red head leaned forward to initiate another kiss, tongue entwining, parting, and then entwining again. One hand still entrapped in the damp, tangle mass of red, Rude pulled his partner's head back, breaking their kiss so that he could leave a love trail down the other's neck and then chest. A sighing moan passed Reno's lips at the of Rude's lips and his fingers curling tensely before relaxing as did his entire body.

He urged the bald Turk to remove his soaked white shirt, and when he complied, Reno tossed the wet cloth aside, hitting the ground heavily. Then in a surprisingly swift motion, he drew Rude to himself, body trembling as if out of fear, as if out of anxiety, as if out of excitement. Now he urged the other to enter him, but Rude seem suddenly reluctant again. It seem like the path of no return for the both of them. Something felt wrong...

Regardless, Rude took the invitation thus far, and he was not about to turn down the ultimate catch. Allowing Reno to strip off the black material that was clinging to his legs, Rude then picked up the red head by his waist. Then as they looked nervously into each other's eyes, he penetrated him, standing, stealing a painful yelp from the other, who reflexively folded forward to dig his nails into the bald Turk's shoulder and back, eyes snapping shut.

Thrusting softly into the other's body, Rude was careful as to not worsen the pain. He wanted to be gentle, if he knew how. With every little thrust, he gained a soft whimper from his partner, which he found strangely arousing. Unconsciously, he began to thrust harder, causing Reno's little whimpers to transform into more painful moans. The pain was dull now though. His body was numb, and all he was capable of thinking about was escape. He wanted to erase the damage that Rufus had caused, and Rude wanted nothing more than to help.

Reno's eyes fluttered half as he listened to the sound of Rude's heavy breaths and his own cries mingle in the shower chamber. Coupled with the distal sound of water, it was as if some erotic symphony. He closed his eyes again to allowed himself to be taken over by his partner, and although it felt great, a single tear passed his eye lid, only to mix with the shower water that was pouring down on them and draining away like wet debris.

His grip on Rude tightened as the bald Turk continuously thrust harder and harder into him. He thought to himself as long as he could make his partner cum, then he would be okay. If he could make his partner feel somehow lovely, he would forgive Rufus for what he did to him, and he would in turn forgive Rude for what he did with Rufus. Reno's mind kept racing as his wounded body was painfully stimulated. And before he could catch his breath and allow his jumbled thoughts to settle, a delighted, "Oh..." was sounded from him and he threw his head back, seemingly in bliss. Rude had found his spot.

Simultaneously releasing, Reno sprayed against his partner's muscular stomach, and Rude filled the red head with his love. Opening his eyes, Reno gazed at Rude, hoping to find a loving gaze in his direction, but he was disappointed to find Rude's hazel eyes void of any such sentiment. His heart sank a little as he looked away. "One more time..." He said weakly, forcing himself to smile. "It will be good."


	7. Conspiracies of the Heart

The next day came about, usually calm and even dangerously quiet. The Shinra Headquarters seemed desolate, almost eerie from lack of presence. Reno wandered the empty hall way, listening to his own footsteps bouncing off the walls and ceiling and stalking him relentlessly. Occasionally paranoia would overcome the redhead and he would shoot a glare over his shoulders, left then right, find that he was perfectly alone and move on.

Sliding his card to enter the exclusive Turks' lounge room, he peered inside. Finding the room to be completely empty save for a janitor in the corner, he reluctantly entered. Taking a seat on one of the leather chairs in the far right corner, he glanced about the room once again, as if expecting monsters of some sort to attack him. Still, the room was dead silent, and he drew out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Lighting one, he took a deep drag from it and blew out a stream of smoke, filling the room with the scent of fresh tobacco smoke. With each additional drag, he examined the room again, trying to make sense of the utter emptiness. When his cigarette was burning half way through, he finally grew uneasy; he went to put it out and left.

Retracing his step back to his room, he entered, expecting to find Rude still asleep. However, much to his surprise, their room too, was empty. Now a silent panic growing in his chest, he rushed out of the room, and with quickening steps, he ran to Rufus's office. The door was locked. Trying again and again to open it with his card, and failing again and again as he tried, Reno grew increasingly frustrated and fearful. It was not normal for the Shinra building to be this empty. It seem almost as though people were vanishing, at least the Turks, anyway.

Turning to his right, he found one of the guards patrolling the wing. Hurriedly grabbing him, he drew the other man to himself and with a twisted tongue, began to interrogate.

"Where is everyone?" Reno asked, trying his best to prevent his voice from shaking.

The guard shrugged, saying that he did not know. And after persistently questioning the poor man and still not getting an answer, Reno gave up, deciding that the man really did not know. Apologizing, he released the guard to be on his way. Returning his attention to the door, he attempted to unlock it once more before his temper caught up with him and he began kicking and beating at the door with his mag rod. The alarm sounded, much to his surprise, and before he knew it the guards were sent after him. His ranking did not matter for they now saw him as an intruder. Surrounded, Reno dropped his mag rod, and with his hands in the air, he sneaked a slow step backwards. The rifles aimed at him were ready to fire, and he froze in his spot.

"Hey, you guys better put your weapon down, if you know what I mean," Reno threatened, though it sounded much more like a suggestion than anything else. All he received was silence and the rattling of shifting metals. With his cocky grin still on his face, he swallowed nervously, though not obviously. Glancing about at the masked facing, he decided to steal another step towards the door, but this time, the guard in front of his open fired.

"Fuck!" Reno screamed, grasping at his side. Falling to one knee, he winced, tears involuntarily welled up in his eyes.

"What's going on here?" A solid voice from behind him asked.

Reno glanced up behind him to find his partner standing in the doorway, arms crossed about his chest, his usual pose. The distorted and painful expression on the wounded redhead's face transformed into on of surprise, or rather, shock. Thoughts ran through his head at the moment, crowding his mind like a traffic jam, honking and screaming, and cussing. He wanted to know why Rude did not open the door if her was there the whole time. Better yet, why he had to wait until he got shot to make an appearance. His brows furrowed at his partner, though his entire expression changed again as he let out another piercing cry, clenching his side tighter, blood oozing out from under his hand and staining his jacket and shortly, his hand.

Without answering or even glancing down at his partner, Rude simply commanded, "Stand down. He's permitted...now." Watching to make sure the guards leave, Rude stood firmly behind the redhead, assuring that no more stray bullets would come his way. He cussed under his breath for a moment, and as the last one turned to leave, he too turned to return into the office.

"Wait...!" Reno managed to call out, his voice cracking as he did. And as Rude reluctantly looked down at him through his dark shades, Reno gasped for breath before coughing, a bit of blood surfacing from his mouth. His red brows knitting together, a sense of distress clouded his green orbs. "Please...don't leave me?" He pleaded, all pride set aside. He was in so much pain he could not stand; he could hardly speak. And as he observed the silence between them, he saw his own reflection in Rude's shades, and immediately he began to hyperventilate.

He was so preoccupied with the pain he was in, he did not realize the fear in his own heart and his suspicions. Why would Rude simply wait for him to get shot? Why was he so hesitant last night? Why was everyone gone? Reno saw the fear in his eyes, and he suddenly began to cry. "Why aren't you...saying anything?" he gasped.

At the sight of Reno's tears, Rude turned away, seemingly in pain as well. Pushing his shades up, he shook his head. "I...I can't. The boss won't allow it anymore." Taking a step forward, he hesitated and stopped. However, he could not bring himself to look back at his wounded partner, who was losing too much blood all together. "This is...all a trap. I'm sorry I got you into this, Reno," the solemn bald Turk managed to utter, a faint softness in his voice. Clenching his fists, he proceeded back into the office.

"Rude...!" Reno choked, one arm outstretched as to grasp at the leg of his partner's slacks. "Please...don't go back inside..." he continued to beg, voice shaking. "Please?" Biting his lip, the bald Turk put on his strongest face, turned off his ears and continued walking. However, when he heard Reno's last desperate cry to him, "I don't want to die!" He began to turn around, but when he did, all he saw was the heavy metal door that now separated him and his partner, dying on the other side.


	8. Am I Dead?

"Well, well, Rude. Aren't you quite the actor?" The blonde Shinra mused from behind his desk. With his malicious blue eyes fixed upon the quaking figure of the man in the doorway, his lips curled into a smirk as he observe the pain that refused to be oppressed in his disposition. "What, are you sad that your beloved is dying?" The smirk on Rufus's face suddenly faltered as the man before him abruptly grasped him by the collar and pulled him close to himself. Still, as he regained his composure after the initial shock of the gesture, the blonde's smirk returned and he looked into Rude's shaded eyes with amusement. "Are you going to hurt me now?"

Rude's body shook with rage as he glared down at Rufus, his words etching into his mind like poisonous needles, infecting him with violence and vehemence. In a moment, he lost control and smashed the back of his boss's head against the glass window behind him, and though the impact hardly damaged the reinforced fiber of the glass, Shinra's blonde locks were tainted with blood and he let out a pained yelp. Convulsively clutching at the back of his bloodied head, Rufus slid against the glass as he was released from the other's harsh grasp and fell heavily to the floor.

In a swift motion, Rude tossed aside his shades to allow his hazel eyes, hard with contempt to fix their fiery gaze upon Rufus Shinra as he cracked his knuckles. "You little shit," he murmured as he advanced toward the fallen blonde and yanked him up by the hair. To his surprise, Rufus looked back at him with a mocking smile as if daring him to attack once more. This smile caused his glare to falter, and for a moment, the angry tears that have been locked away behind his air of cool dignity and dark shades were unleashed. He growled lowly before letting loose a set of punches against the blonde's face.

Withdrawing his shaking, throbbing wrist, Rude heaved several troubled breaths before pushing Rufus's bloodied and swollen face aside. Abruptly, he turned to leave the room, not bothering to retrieve his sunglasses from the desk. As he passed the sliding metal doors, Rude's calm, collected stride gradually burst into a mad dash, having spotted Reno's bloody, unconscious body being carried away by a squad of Shinra guards. Upon reaching them, he tore pass the guards, who dare not question his authority, having witnessed his earlier appearance and noting the undeniable power in his voice. Setting Reno's body down, the guards hurried to get out of the bald Turk's way, standing at a distance to watch as he wildly besought the seemingly lifeless body to wake.

His teary hazel eyes contradicting his calm visage, Rude abruptly turn to the head guard and dictated them to clear out. Without waiting for compliance, he stooped to sweep Reno into his arms and proceeded to carrying him back to their room, where he knew the redhead would have preferred to go for this last slumber. Trudging forth with the body, relatively light in its poor, malnourished and beaten condition, Rude blazed a path of silent tears from the bridge to their chambers.

Laying Reno down in his respective bed, he suddenly collapsed at his bed side, clutching convulsively at the redhead's clammy hand and shredding silent, bitter tears at what he had allowed to be done. With the same lips that swore protection, he pushed his comrade away as he was on the brink of death. Looking to Reno's paled face, he noted the faint breathing, and suddenly, a spark of hope awoken within him.

"Mmm..." Reno sounded, green eyes weakly fluttering open to look up at his partner's face, offering him a faint smile. "Yo...partner."

Unable to speak as he fixed those green eyes with his teary, hazel gaze, Rude sprung forth and embraced him dearly, swearing to himself to never let him go again. The redhead, smiling as brightly as his frail condition allowed, in turn reached to wrap his arms around him, savoring the safe warmth of his partner's body. Eyes fluttering shut, Reno felt a suddenly weakness returning to him, his head light from blood loss. His fingertips slowly grazed the black material of Rude's jacket, coming to a halt at the back of his arms. Noting this faltering grasp, Rude raised himself to peer into his partner's clammy face, noting the colour leaving his lips. Bewildered, he gently shook Reno, rendering his heavy lids open again.

"Am I dead?"

"If you are, I must be too..."


End file.
